Psyched
by btscores1
Summary: Nathan Wells and Andre Washington : The perfect duo. Well... not really. Nate wants to do everything and Dre wants nothing to do with Nate's thirst to do everything... anyway, much like Shaun Spencer, Nate possesses a fantastic ability of hyperobservance-and Dre convinces the Precinct that Nate's Psychic! Let's see what they can accomplish.


Psyched

Episode #1: "Pilot"

Scene 1

_We come to Nathan Wells' house, and eventually inside. Nate and Andre sit at the table arguing about… something stupid. It's always like this— the other writers and I have learned to tune it out._

Andre : Look Nate, I am NOT doin' it!

Nate : Oh come on, man, you know you want to.

Andre : Nope! They won't believe you.

Nate : You're getting all worked up for nothing, Dre. Don't worry about it; it'll be fine. We just go in there, and I do all the talking.

Andre : (_Looks down, thinking it over__)_ Fine. Fine! Fine.

Nate : Triple fine no backsies!

Andre : Damn!

Nate : Ha! Let's roll. (_Walks out of shot, Andre pauses, then follows_)

_So, after convincing Andre to come with him to be his so called "Wingman", Andre and Nate head on over to the precinct to provide their proposition to boys in blue… and the women in blue. And the men in blue. But primarily the boys and women in blue. Let's go!_

Scene 2

Nate : (_Taps on desk_) Uhh… anyone there?

Dre : See? Maybe it's a sign! Let's just—

Officer : Can I help you?

Nate : Yes, hi, my name's Nate, and uh, this is my partner, Santonio Holmes. Can we speak with the Chief?

Officer : Unless it's an absolute emergency, the chief can't and/or won't take any interviews for the school paper.

Nate : Um… first of all, it's JULY. Second of all, can't you just let little ol' Dre and I just sneak right in there? We just need a word, it'll only take a seco—

Officer : I SAID, she won't be taking any questions, especially by a couple of 13 year olds.

Nate : 14.

Officer : You can leave now.

Nate : (_Camera zooms in on a detective walking through a hustling group of co-workers. Close up on her name tag. Zooms out, close up on packet at the front desk. Packet has typing on it describing a school program for summer internships at the precinct. All sped up for effect_.) Hey, can I at least take Lin her coffee? I'm an intern along with her, and she had asked me to get it for her.

Officer : Oh, thank you… I was supposed to.

Nate : No problem!

Officer : Sure she won't be mad? (_Looks worried__._)

Nate : Of course not! She's getting her coffee either way, right?

Officer : Ha! Right.

Nate : She's pretty specific, I mean, no cream, 2 sugars—

Officer : Uh, it's 4 creams, 3 sugars.

Nate : (_Steps into the doorway, pauses__,_) Exactly. (_Slips into the office, throws coffee in the trash on the way in._)

Dre : How'd you know there was a Lin? I mean… how? (_Nate and Dre weave through the bustling detectives_)

Nate : I just… surveillated! S'what I do. (_Knocks on chief's door, cuts to camera in chief's office, her head detectives all inside, briefing a new case.) _Hello? HELLO? Chief of police! I need to speak to you! Hello?

Chief : Whoever you are, it can wait!

Nate : (_Long pause_,) Chief! (_Detective opens door_,) Ch—hi, thank you.

Chief : Who are you? What's a kid doing in my office?

Dre : Umm… we're, uh… here to help.

Chief : With what, coffee?

Nate : No, the case. (_Long pause, chief and most of detectives start to laugh_) What's… going on?

Chief : YOU? A kid? On a police case? Please.

Nate : (_Detectives continue to laugh_) Wait! You don't understand! I'm, uh… um…

Chief : You're what? A "Detective prodigy"? You can head out now.

Dre : But he's Psychic! (Everyone stops talking, all goes silent.)

Chief : He's what?

Nate : Uh, Psychic, ma'am. (_Leans to Dre's ear, whispers_) _Seriously? PSYCHIC?_

Chief : What do you mean?

Nate : Umm… I can, uh… see… into the future, and talk to the dead, and other various psychic diddies.

Chief : And how would that help?

Nate : Here, just… let me work the case, I'm sure I can find something, maybe solve it!

Chief : *Sigh*… fine. But if something happens, I'm can't be attached. Alright? Stay out of trouble. If it gets serious, you're off. Got it?

Nate : Um, yes sir—ma'am!

Scene 3

_So, now that Dre totally panicked and told the disapproving Police Department that Nate was PSYCHIC, (Grace under pressure, right?) Nate now has to go along with the idiotic facade. Oh well! Now they head over to the crime scene._

Nate : Psychic? That's the best you could come up with?

Dre : Yeah! You know I'm not great under pressure.

Nate : Dre, I can honestly say I thought I knew the opposite. Well, thanks to you, I'm about to walk in there and be "Psychic". If this goes down, I'm blaming you… and we won't get crispix for a month.

Chief : Mr. Wells! Glad you made it.

Nate : Please… call me Mr. Wells.

Chief : So… do you think you can do your Psychic thing in here?

Nate : As long as you invite me in. (_Chief gestures inside, Nate goes in. Dre hesitantly follows._)

Detective Glasgow : Alright… we've got a suicide. Our guy shot himself in the chest, then fell down here on the floor.

Nate : Alright. Detective, mind if we take a look at the body? (Looks at Dre, Dre shakes his head with wide eyes and a worried look) Mind if _I_ take a look?

Glasgow : Of course.

Nate : Thanks. (_Camera zooms in, close up on the puncture in the body's back from the bullet. Nate flips the body over. Close up on the exit puncture in the body's front, which is much wider_.) Dre! Come take a look at this.

Dre : (Dre heads on over and kneels down next to Nate. Whispers—) _'__Sup?_

Nate: _Look:_ (_Nate shows Dre both the entry and the exit punctures_.)

Dre : _Yeah? So?_

Nate: _When a bullet enters and exits something, isn't the exit a bigger hole?_

Dre : _Yeah, but why—ohh…_

Nate : _Yeah… I think he was murdered. Let's do some more snooping. _(_They pause, then get up from their stomachs_.) Attention everyone! I am about to go into the void… and see the truth! (Glasgow rolls his eyes) Make room, make room. I shall begin… now. (Holds to fingers against his temple, and closes his eyes. Starts doing lunges, cuts to him doing Knee-highs, then to jumping jacks, then a cartwheel. Cuts to him smacking into the wall.) Ah! Wait… I see it… I see… a metal tube of some sort, a… a barrel.

Chief : The gun he used to kill himself.

Nate : I see… betrayal… hatred… death… The bullet… it traveled from… from another man's hand…

Chief : You're suggesting murder? This was clearly a suicide. There's no evidence of murder.

Nate : Wait! I see it now… check his body!

Lin : His… his body?

Nate : Yes, I'm getting an odd energy from the area he resides.

Dre : (Dre steps up behind Nate and whispers.) You sure about this?

Nate : 64 percent. (Nate whispers back.)

Lin : (Lin and Glasgow check the body and notice the wound difference.) What's the point?

Nate : Someone must have shot him from behind… he couldn't have shot himself in the back. Unless he was just put through the taffy pulling machine—now THAT I gotta see.

Lin : I don't know what you're talking abo—wait. (Looks closer, sees the exit and entry difference.) He's right! He was m—

Nate : (Presses pointer finger on her mouth.) Shush… I'll do the honors. (Steps back to middle of room.) This man did not commit suicide! He… was murdered. (Cuts to Dre and Nate walking across the street)

Dre : Nate, do you know what you're getting yourself into?

Nate : Yup! Nickelodeon sweepstakes. I can meet BTR!

Dre : No, a MURDER case. Let's just back out now.

Nate : What? Now? But we're so close!

Dre : This whole thing was a total waste of time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home and knit my grandmother a scarf.

Nate : Dre… (Dre stomps out of shot) No more Crispix! That's… what you get. Dre? Dre!

Dre : I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met.

Nate : Dre, seriously, you're being a huge baby.

Dre : This is a MURDER case, Nate, and I don't wanna be a part of it.

Nate : Seriously. You don't want to get girls.

Dre : Girls?

Nate : Yeah! You put your life in danger, and solved a murder case! You're smart and courageous! Girls dig that.

Dre : Really?

Nate : Would I lie to you?

Dre : … You just lied to the entire precinct.

Nate : (Waves it off) Technicalities.


End file.
